Conventionally, in order to address a wind-induced vibration of a tower-like structure such as a tall building, a vibration control device is installed on a top floor of the tall building. Such control device detects a vibration of the building (building velocity and displacement) and response quantities of a movable mass, such as a velocity and a displacement of the movable mass, by a velocity sensor installed on a floor surface of the top floor of the building, and calculates a control force (driving force) by multiplying the detected response quantities by a constant control gain preliminarily calculated in accordance with an optimum control theory or the like. The device then drives the movable mass with the control force and transmits the vibration of the movable mass to the structure to damp the vibration of the structure.
Patent Literature 1 proposes a method that improves a conventional vibration control device by performing variable gain control and limit control on the control force for the movable mass so that the movable mass is maintained within an allowable stroke range even when a large input occurs due to an earthquake, for example.
Also, Patent Literature 2 proposes a method of adjusting the control gain so that the displacement of the movable mass is maintained within an allowable stroke range by predicting the displacement of the movable mass.
Furthermore, Patent Literature 3 proposes a device including a vibration control mode for responding to winds and a vibration control mode for responding to earthquakes, and is capable of addressing a wind-induced vibration and an earthquake-induced vibration by switching between the control modes. In Patent Literature 3, the vibration control mode for responding to earthquakes is configured by multiplying a control force obtained in the vibration control mode for responding to winds by a gain.